1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses for generating an image of a patient using information from medical images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to diagnose and treat certain diseases, a patient may undergo a laparotomy so that a state of the patient may be confirmed with the naked eye of a surgeon and an incision and surgery may be performed on a lesion using large surgical instruments.
Recently, high resolution medical images and finely control medical instruments have been developed which enable a surgeon to form a small hole in the skin of a patient and directly insert a catheter or a medical needle into a blood vessel or the body part while directly observing the inside of the body is used. This method is much less invasive. Such a method is often referred to as a “surgical operation using an image” or an “interventional image-based surgical operation.” Using this method, a surgeon may determine a location of an organ or a lesion by watching an image observed inside of the patient's body.
In the finely controlled high resolution technology, to successfully perform the surgery a surgeon has to be aware of any change in shape of an organ due to the patient's respiration or motion during surgery. Typically, the surgeon needs to accurately and rapidly determine the patient's respiration or motion based on an image that is input in real time. However, it may be difficult for the human eye to determine a shape of the organ or the lesion in the image as it changes in real time.